Take Me There
by browneyes024
Summary: Song-fic. Dean's reflection on his time spent with Luna while the two of them were at Shell Cottage. Song: Take Me There by Rascal Flatts. Rated T for sexual references. Sequel now up!
1. Take Me There

**A/N: First off I would like to apologize for not having this up yesterday. It was my sister's birthday and I got busy. Anywho, this is my first song-fic so please be nice. The song is Take Me There by Rascal Flats. Read/Review/Enjoy! **

**Take Me There**

_**There's a place in your heart nobody's been,**_

_** Take me there. **_

Dean had never been this curious about a person before. Every weird thing she said was beautiful to him. He wanted to know more. He could sit here on the beach and listen to her forever. He had known her for years, but they had never been what you'd call close. These last few weeks at Shell Cottage had made all the difference.

Both of them had been through hell in the past year. She had been punished and tortured mercilessly at Hogwarts for months only to be kidnapped and stuffed in a cellar. She didn't talk about the things that happened at Malfoy Manner, but he could imagine how horrible it must have been.

He was on the run, protecting himself from arrest and imprisonment he didn't deserve. He had no way of proving that he possessed any wizard blood, so he had no other choice. It was the longest, hardest, most stressful journey he'd ever been on. The only good part was that it had lead him here.

_**Your first real kiss, your first true love. **_

They weren't in love, at least not in that sense of the word. He loved her like an irreplaceable friend. Her company kept him sane. Luna Lovegood keeping him sane; it was such a paradox. The thing was, she wasn't really crazy like people said; she just had a very childlike imagination. She had amazing faith. Faith that allowed her to believe some pretty out there ideas. He loved listening to her ideas. It had become his new favorite hobby.

They often visited Dobby's gravesite together. He had mixed feelings about these visits. Sometimes she would cry and he would comfort her. Sometimes it was the other way around. He found it easy to cry around her. She had such pure honesty and didn't judge. They got very close during these visits. One day they'd gotten as close as two people could. It had started as a kiss. He had never meant for it to go any further. It was the first time for both of them. As of now he had no regrets.

It had become a ritual of sorts. Every night after dinner they would go to the gravesite, cry, and shag. The next day would go on as if nothing had happened. They would sit on the beach and talk until dinner, and then it would start all over again. This had been going on for weeks, and he still wasn't tired of listening to her talk.

_**Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live,**_

_** Where you keep the rest of your life hid.**_

She wanted to work with mythical creatures. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do with them, but she was sure of one thing: she wanted to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He told her that if she found one, he'd give her 10,000 gallons. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do, but he thought he might like to be an artist. He loved to draw. He wasn't sure though. Luna made him feel like he could do anything. She had a special sunshine effect on everyone around her.

He wished he could be more like her. She didn't care about what others said. He use to think she told ridiculous stories to cover up being hurt, but he found that wasn't the case. She honestly didn't care. That was his favorite part about her. He found the more he was around her, the less her cared too.

He had never noticed how beautiful she was before. Ginny was hot, but Luna had something else. She was generally very pretty. She had the softest, palest skin he'd ever encountered. He loved touching it. Her skin fascinated him. It was such a contrast to his own. Everything about them was a contrast, but they contrasted perfectly.

_**I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare. **_

"Am I talking too much?" She asked him in her dream-like voice.

"No." He replied. "I could listen to you forever."

"Alright. What do you want to talk about next?" She asked.

"Tell me more about wartzapzs."

_**Take me, take me there. **_

**A/N: So I liked writing this so much that I've decided to write a sequel. Be on the lookout for it! **


	2. No sex on grave

**A/N: Okay a little clarification. I've been getting messages from some of you telling me how horrified you are that they had sex on Dobby's grave. I would like to clear the air by saying that they never actually had sex **_**on **_**the grave, just in the general area. Like behind a tree five feet away or something like that. I would never have them screwing **_**on **_**the grave. That is just disrespectful. I probably should have made that a little more clear. Sorry for the confusion. **


End file.
